coafandomcom-20200223-history
Morvys
Alias(s): Guardian of the Mists, Our Lady Gloom (Demigoddess) Symbol: A cowled figure shrouded in mist Home Plane: Limbo Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Portfolio: Deception, Illusion, Mist, Dreams Worshipers: Outcasts, Misfits, Illusionists, Compulsive Liars, The Paranoid, Mist Dragons Cleric Alignments: CN, CE, CG Domains: Trickery, Knowledge, Air Bonus CoA Domains: Mist Favored Weapon: "Vengeance" A serrated Rapier Allies: Fenmarel Mestarine, Akadi Enemies: Mask, Cyric, Helm, Bane, Savras, Tyr, Torm HISTORY/RELATIONSHIPS: The exact origin of Morvys is unknown, but what is clear is that she is some kind of a reincarnation of Leira, the deity who was slain by Mask and Cyric in the Time of Troubles. However, she seems different in many aspects from Leira. Somewhat bitter, more rational, but greatly diminished in power, Morvys is only beginning to win back her previous clergy and worshippers, many of whom still believe Leira is alive and receiving spells from Cyric. Though her position is precarious, with a smaller focus Morvys is able to take a closer hand in events surrounding her faithful. ARABEL SPECIFIC HISTORY: A small cult of Morvites was recently rumoured to have taken up residence in the Northwest of Arabel well over a decade ago, joined by escaped Gladiators and a pack of werewolves freed from slavery of Lord Bhaliir. The cult eventually fell apart and the district was taken over by the Mage's Guild, however there may still be scattered clergy and followers of Morvys in the city and it's surroundings. DOGMA: Morvys offers protection to seekers of forbidden and hidden lore, particularily the kind that will turn them into outcasts. Especially, if that lore helps you better protect yourself, and fellow outcasts. They oppose oppression, especially lawful oppression, because its institutional nature makes it near impossible for others to challenge. They believe in the power of the individual, and living life to the fullest with an open mind. But at the same time, its a faith laced in pragmatism. The world is hard and people are cruel. And most will betray you. Lies, manipulation, and subtlety are better then direct force, because direct action exposes you and prolonged conflict makes it hard for even Morvys to shield you. But there is a martial aspect to Morvys as well, and their fight for freedom and liberty often results in them fighting those that would enslave them. Betrayal is inevitable though as people seek power. Seek refuge in deception and illusion so none can gain power over you. Welcome outcasts, but always be wary of traitors. Cherish and further illusions and false rumors, for these keep your enemies off guard. Fight against all oppression and those who would impose upon freedom. Curiosity leads to enlightenment. Favor the mists and they will shelter you in turn. Examples of characters who might follow Morvys: - Characters who were once members of the cult from Northwest Arabel and since scattered. - Scholars seeking forbidden and dangerous lore. -Anarchists seeking to fight against the oppression of law and order. - ex-Leiran followers who have since converted to the new reincarnation of their deity.